psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
School libraries
A school library (or a school library media center) is a library within a school where students, staff, and often, parents of a public (state) or private (fee paying) school have access to a variety of resources. The goal of the school library media center is to ensure that all members of the school community have equitable access "to books and reading, to information, and to information technology."The goals of the school library program should support the mission and continuous improvement plan of the school district.Standards for the 21st Century Learner A school library media center "uses all types of media... is automated, and utilizes the Internet well as books for information gathering."Morris, B. (2004). Administering the school library media center. Westport, CT: Libraries Unlimited. (p.32). School libraries are distinct from public libraries because they serve as "learner-oriented laboratories which support, extend, and individualize the school's curriculum... A school library serves as the center and coordinating agency for all material used in the school."Morris, 2004, p.32 Relationship to educational achievement Researchers have demonstrated that school libraries have a positive impact on educational achievement. More than 60 studies have been conducted in 19 U.S. states and one Canadian province. The major finding of these studies is that students with access to a well-supported school library media program with a qualified school library media specialist, scored higher on reading assessments regardless of their socio-economic statuses. In addition, a study conducted in OhioTodd, R., Kuhlthau, C., & OELMA. (2004). Student Learning through Ohio School Libraries : The Ohio Research Study. Available online at: http://www.oelma.org/studentlearning/ revealed that 99.4% of students surveyed believed that their school librarians and school library media programs helped them succeed in school. A report that reported similar conclusions was compiled by Michele Lonsdale in Australia in 2003.Lonsdale, M. (2003). Impact of school libraries on student achievement: A review of the research. Camberwell, Victoria, Australia: Australian Council for Educational Research. Available online at http://web.archive.org/web/20060210015824/http://www.asla.org.au/research/research.pdf The purpose of the school library School library media centers in the 21st century can, and should be, hubs for increased student achievement and positive focused school reform--Kathleen D. Smith Smith, K. (2002). "Building Student Learning Through School Libraries." Statement delivered at the White House Conference on School Libraries, available from: http://www.imls.gov/news/events/whitehouse_3.shtm The school library exists to provide a range of learning opportunities for both large and small groups as well as individuals with a focus on intellectual content, information literacy, and the learner.Morris, 2004 In addition to classroom visits with collaborating teachers, the school library also serves as a place for students to do independent work, use computers, equipment and research materials; to host special events such as author visits and book clubs; and for tutoring and testing. The school library media center program is a collaborative venture in which school library media specialists, teachers, and administrators work together to provide opportunities for the social, cultural, and educational growth of students. Activities that are part of the school library media program can take place in the school library media center, the laboratory classroom, through the school, and via the school library's online resources.Morris, 2004 The school library collection School libraries are similar to public libraries in that they contain books, films, recorded sound, periodicals, realia, and digital media. These items are not only for the education, enjoyment, and entertainment of the all members of the school community, but also to enhance and expand the school's curriculum. See also * School Library Association (UK) * Teacher-librarian * Virtual school library * Learning Resource Centre Notes and references External links * Unesco School Library Manifesto *American Association of School Librarians *School Library Journal *Virtual Learning Resources Center *The Hub: Campaign for Quality School Libraries *Australian School Library Association *Directory of portuguese online school libraries catalogs * Suomen koulukirjastoyhdistys http://suomenkoulukirjastoyhdistys.fi Category:Academic libraries